


My Home is Next to You

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [102]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Homecoming, Military, Shiro misses Keith, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Keith is finally coming home from the military. All Shiro has to do is get through his 50th birthday and then his son will be home for good.





	My Home is Next to You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Single-Dad!Shiro AU: Shiro's upcoming birthday is coming, with his parents & friends celebrating it with him. After some greetings, singings, cake cutting & eating, it's time to open the gifts. The last gift Shiro received is big as a closet. Just when Shiro is about to open it, the gift shakes & tears apart from the inside, revealing Keith in a military uniform. He's home."

Shiro had always felt as if there had never been enough time.

For as long as Shiro could remember, he always felt as if time were slipping through his fingers. He was an adult before he even realized it, and entering the military instead of racing his bike down the streets with his brother. He had been kidnapped and used as a POW, where he had firmly believed that he was going to die before twenty-five and never see his family again. Then he had thought he’d lost his brother forever.

Then Shiro found Keith.

And time only seemed to _fly_ by over the years. Right before Shiro’s eyes Keith had transitioned from a small, malnourished baby to a rambunctious teenager, to the young man he was today.

Shiro went from changing Keith’s diapers to walking his son down the aisle, in what felt like no time at all.

If Shiro were being completely honest, he got a bit misty-eyed thinking about how quickly time had passed him by. Yet, he wouldn’t trade a second of it for the world. Even if Keith was twenty-five, married and no longer living with Shiro, Shiro felt like his life had been blessed. He only wished he could have held onto these moments forever.

Keith was finally leaving the military for good and it was one of the best days of Shiro’s life.

After a near-death experience and some final years of training, Keith had completed his service and was halfway through getting his college degree. Just last week, during a Skype session between Keith, Shiro and Keith’s husband, Keith made the final announcement that he was coming home by November.

_For good._

“Are you serious?” Shiro had started crying the minute Keith had said he was coming home. He was gripping tightly onto his son-in-law’s hand, and his son-in-law was only moments away from crying himself. _Keith had been blessed with this man as his husband._

“Yeah dad,” Keith chuckled. He chose to refrain from commenting on his dad and husband’s tears and instead smiled softly at the two of them. _God he loved them so much._ He had missed the two of them more so than usual, ever since he learned that he would be shipped home soon. “I’ve completed my service. I’ll receive all of my pension and benefits now and I don’t have to worry about my tuition.”

“Oh Keith, I’m so _proud_ of you.” Shiro murmured through tears, though he was smiling.

“That’s wonderful baby.” Keith’s husband replied, before he gently squeezed Shiro’s hand.

“Yeah. I’m ready to come home.” Keith admitted and his father and husband laughed warmly. “I’m hoping to be back by the 8th. That’s when my flight is scheduled to come in.”

Shiro calculated in his head. That meant he had 36 days to get everything ready for Keith’s arrival home. He needed to call the _kids_ (even though none of them were kids anymore), and Allura and Coran. Oh, he defiantly needed to call his parents. Also, Antok, Kolivan and Ulaz would want to know too. He needed to take a week off work that week that Keith came home. He needed to clean the house, _and_ clean Keith’s house…

“Hey dad, do you mind if I talk with my husband? Alone?” Keith interrupted Shiro’s thoughts. Keith had sat there watching as his father lost himself to his thoughts, already planning something. He had that cute look on his face where his nose scrunched up underneath his glasses and he was rubbing his chin in thought.

Shiro blinked before gasping. “You mean you don’t want to talk to your own father? The nerve!” He dramatically crossed his arms over his chest while his son-in-law chuckled beside him.

“Can you believe this guy? He hasn’t seen us in months and he wants to talk to _you alone?_ How rude.” Shiro rolled his eyes as he looked at his son-in-law. The young man was barely holding back his own laugh.

“Kids change pops, sorry. I guess he’s not the same boy leaping off the back porch during tax season.” The man replied while Keith scowled at his husband.

“I know. Such as shame. It was easier when he was disrupting tax season.” Shiro shook his head sadly. However, he was already getting up out of his season and heading for the door. “Alright, I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone. Come on Marmora.” He said as he opened the door. Keith’s new puppy, Marmora immediately leaped away from Keith’s husband to follow after his _second_ favorite person. Keith was his first. _Obviously._

_“Traitor.”_ Keith’s husband murmured under his breath.

“Alright. I’ll talk to you later Keith.”

“Bye dad, I love you.”

“Love you too little star. Keep it PG boys, there are toddlers in the house!”

“Marmora doesn’t count!”

“Dad!”

x.V.x

“Are you excited for your birthday Shiro?” Allura asked Shiro over an evening of drinks.

“Hm?” Shiro looked up and blinked. A sudden wave of realization overcame him when he realized that his birthday was _three_ days away and Shiro had forgotten. Again. _Keith would be so disappointed._

“Oh, yeah.”

“Seriously, you forgot? Shiro, your _50th_ birthday is kind of a big deal!” Lance cried from behind the bar. Through the window, in the kitchen, Hunk looked just as surprised as Hunk. The two of them were working part time at Lance’s family restaurant while they were on break from school.

“Shiro would have forgotten every single birthday if a) We didn’t celebrate it for Kuro and b) Keith didn’t demand a celebration.” Pidge snarked over their laptop. Shiro nodded in agreement, unable to even argue with them at this point. Beside him, Kuro snorted into his own drink.

“If you didn’t want to celebrate your birthday as kids, that would have given me more presents old man.” Kuro replied as he sipped on his drink.

“Shut it,” Shiro scowled and shoved his brother. “Don’t forget you’re turning _50_ too old man. After all, you’re the _older_ brother.” He grinned cheekily when Kuro pouted at him.

“Besides we’ll just celebrate Kuro’s birthday. It’ll be a better celebration when Keith comes home afterwards anyway.” Shiro shrugged. As he was taking another drink, he missed the looks that _everyone_ was sending each other over his head.

“Nope, baby bro. This year, we’ll celebrating _our_ birthdays on the actual day. With a real party.” Kuro sang and he grabbed Shiro around the neck with a playful tug. Shiro groaned into his brother’s side but didn’t have the heart to push away. He was more excited about Keith returning home in three weeks rather than his birthday. But everyone already knew that.

“Yeah, we’ll have a DJ and party favors. And everyone will have a goodie bag! There’ll be presents and cake and we’ll all sing to you.” Lance joked cheerfully. “We’ll have to call the fire department though. I think that many candles might be a fire hazard.”

“You little shit.” Kuro growled before throwing a pretzel directly at Lance’s forehead. Of course the item hit Lance head on, leaving a tiny red mark.

“Ow!” Lance whined pitifully but he thankfully did not say anything else about Kuro and Shiro’s ages.

“We don’t really have to do that.” Shiro laughed.

“Hey!” Kuro snapped. “Speak for yourself. This day isn’t just about you.” Shiro sighed dramatically beside his brother, before shaking his head with a large grin.

“It’ll be fun Shiro,” Allura said gently. “I have a feeling that this year will be wonderful.” She shared a grin with Kuro and the others and Shiro cocked his head.

“You’re planning something. Aren’t you?” He asked, with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. Allura giggled with a shake of her head and Shiro could only laugh.

He missed Keith and he would rather focus on his son’s return home, but maybe the others were right. Maybe he needed to just enjoy himself. He wasn’t young anymore, after all.

x.V.x

Shiro was not pouting.

No sir. Fifty-year-old men do not pout like little babies when they are upset. No way. Shiro was way more mature than that; just ask anyone. He certainly wasn’t pouting because Keith hadn’t skyped or even _called_ for Shiro’s birthday. Keith had never missed a birthday during his time in the military. Not Lance’s, Hunk’s, or Pidge’s. Not Kuro’s and definitely not Shiro’s.

Yet, it was nearly noon and there was no call from his son.

Shiro knew that logically, Keith was probably busy. He was getting ready to be sent home in less than three weeks and Shiro remember how busy he always had been during his time in the military. He knew that there was no reason to get upset, and Keith would call later tonight, if not he would call tomorrow. And Shiro felt like a spoiled child.

_Okay maybe he was a bit spoiled, but can you blame him._

Shiro tried to shake off his pout with a smile. His whole family really had gone all out for his and Kuro’s birthday. Everyone had shown up.

Lance really had gotten a DJ and “party favors” for everyone. There was even alcohol. Shiro’s son-in-law ands family were there. Allura had come with her husband and sons. Coran was there, with Lotor and Lotor’s daughters (that in itself had been a surprise to find out that Coran had become a mentor to Lotor over the years. Shiro had been wary at first, remembering the small bully that Lotor had once been to his son, but he’d immediately apologized to Shiro for his behavior as a kid. Also it was obvious that Lotor loved his daughters). Antok, Ulaz and Kolivan had shown up with Regris. Kuro and Shiro’s parents were there, despite being in their late eighties, chatting away with anyone and everyone. Lance’s entire family had shown up, along with Hunk’s and Pidge’s.

Shiro knew he was blessed to have been surrounded by so many people that loved him and Kuro. Plus the fact that Kuro was here and was able to have spend another 23 birthdays with Shiro was a blessing all in its own.

Shiro was trying his best, but there was something missing.

Or someone.

_Keith._

Allura glanced over just in time to see Shiro’s smile slip into a soft frown. She knew that her oldest friend was missing his son and her heart ached for the man. With a clap of her hands she nodded to Lotor. who went behind the garage.

“I think it’s time for presents! Shall we? Let’s gather around the deck. Come now.” Allura announced loudly, earning cheers and knowing smiles from everyone but Shiro. Luckily Kuro grabbed a hold of his brother, grinning the brightest and dragged him to the deck. By then, Lotor had already placed a rather large present that stood as tall as Shiro’s chest next to the pile of gifts.

Shiro raised an eyebrow.

“That one’s from someone special.” Lotor shrugged.

“Shiro, you go first.” Kuro said quickly, earning a surprised look from Shiro. 

“Me? You’re willingly letting me go first?”

“Hurry up before I change my mind.” Kuro rolled his eyes. “Open the big one!”

Shiro glanced up at the large box, wondering what on earth it could be. He looked at the box, trying to see if it was anything he could figure out. As he got closer to the box, he heard the others all shuffling around him. When he turned around, he noticed that many people had their cellphones and cameras out.

“Are you serious?” He asked.

“Open the damn present Takashi!” Thace shouted from his chair, causing everyone to snicker at Shiro.

As Shiro got right next to the box he caught sight of the label and immediately a warm Quickly, Shiro untied the bow and slowly lifted the lid off the box, only to spring back in surprise when something popped up out of the box.

Wait, not something.

_Someone._

“Happy Birthday dad. Did you think I forgot?” There stood Keith Akira Shirogane, in his military uniform, with his hat tucked under his arm. Keith looked tanner than Shiro had seen him in years, with bright eyes that Shiro had loved since the very first picture he’d seen of his son. Shiro grasped at his shirt, in sudden realization that Keith was _here._

_Keith was actually here._

_In the flesh._

“Keith,” Shiro croaked as Keith slowly climbed out of the box. It took all of two seconds before Keith had thrown his arms around his dad and pulled him _up_ into his arms. Just as fast, Shiro had wrapped his arms around his son and buried himself into his son’s uniform. _Keith was here._

“I wanted to surprise you for your birthday.” Keith said softly, while everyone cheered loudly and snapped pictures of the heartwarming moment. “They let me pick a day to leave and I flew out last night.”

“Oh Keith,” Shiro whispered tightly. “This is the best birthday I could have asked for. Welcome home sweetheart.”

“It’s good to be home.” Keith gently said as he pulled back in order to get a good look at his dad. The years had been _good_ on his dad. Despite his age, Shiro looked good and was in excellent health leaving Keith without any worries. “When did you get so short?”

“Hey!” Shiro slapped Keith, though it was very weak due to Shiro trying to stop crying.

“I’m kidding. But I have a real present for you.” Keith said softly. Shiro blinked back his tears and frowned in confusion.

“Keith, you didn’t have to. This was all I really wanted.” Shiro explained with a smile. Keith beamed at his father and instead pulled out the dog tags from his neck. There were two sets: one that had once belonged to Shiro and one that were Keith’s.

“These are for you now.” Keith said as he took his set of dog tags off of his neck. He then gently pressed them into Shiro’s hand, letting his fingers curl around the worn metal. “I want you to have them, just as you gave me yours all those years ago. Yours kept me safe all these years and now you’ll have mine to keep you safe when I can’t be there.”

“Keith,” Shiro was at a loss for words. He remembered how much it had felt when he gave Keith _his_ dog tags all those years ago. However, he had no idea that this must have been how _Keith_ had felt being on the receiving end. “Thank you.”

The two embraced once more before Keith and Shiro were swarmed by the rest of their family. Shiro watched fondly, still clutching onto Keith’s dog tags, as Keith and his husband embraced each other.

He smiled over at Kuro who was grinning cheekily at Shiro. _Of course he had known. Everyone had known about this._

“So, since your present was so amazing, did you guys get me a girlfriend or boyfriend? Or even a dog?”


End file.
